En la búsqueda del verdadero amor y de Hotaru
by VAle.TE.Del
Summary: Mikan ah recobrado todos sus recuerdos al igual que todos sus alice, pero también sabe que es lo que le paso a su mejor amiga Hotaru, la cual se encuentra atrapada en el espacio-tiempo. Pero al mismo tiempo su relacion con Natsume se ha ido enfriando y un nuevo compañero de salon llega y se enamora perdidamente de mikan, ¿que hara Natsume?


Holaaaa a todos :D bueno espero que les guste esta historia que es una continuación del final abierto del manga en el cual todos se van a la búsqueda de Hotaru, soy nueva en esta serie por lo que me encantaría ver sus criticas y comentarios que para mi siempre serán constructivas :)

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ¿Porque ya no me hablas? **

Luego de que Mikan recuperara todos sus recuerdos, la misión de encontrar a Hotaru se puso en marcha, todos volvieron a la academia ya que Mikan volvió a tener sus Alice de "robo de alice", "anulación", "insertacion de alice", "teletransportacion" y "telepatía". Al internarse de nuevo su rango de estrella subió a triple ya que ahora era mucho más lista que antes, sus habilidades habían aumentado, solo le faltaba un poco más de control en sus alices, pero algo no estaba como siempre... su relación con Natsume se había enfriado, cada vez que Mikan trataba de hablarle él se alejaba, ¿acaso ya no la amaba?, ¿ya no estaba interesado en ella?, ¿ya no le gustaba más?, todas esas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de Mikan cada vez que veía a Natsume, ni siquiera le podía decir "su novio" porque ni siquiera él se lo había pedido aun.

Pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en todo eso, debía encontrar a su amiga, a la que dio todo por su felicidad, la que estaba atrapada hace 3 años en el espacio-tiempo junto con su hermano, era una promesa que se había hecho a sí misma, encontrar a Hotaru sin importarle nada más.

- Mikan-chan ¿estás bien? - La despertaba de su transe su amigo de la infancia Inchou, el cual la miraba complete preocupado, por lo que como siempre Mikan le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

-Si si tranquilo solo pensaba en que luego del almuerzo debo ir a la biblioteca, necesito saber más para estar a la altura de esa genio jeje - Se burlaba de sí misma y de Hotaru, por lo que enseguida se levantó al escuchar la campana y camino rápidamente a la biblioteca mientras todos la miraban preocupados.

- Neeeee... Mikan realmente no se ha rendido ni un solo día con el tema de Hotaru eh? - Se decían sus compañeros mientras miraban la puerta por donde se había ido su amiga.

Pero quien más miraba aquella puerta eran unos ojos cafés rojizos, aquella mirada intensa que solo le dedicaba a esa muchacha sin que se diera cuenta y sin que nadie lo notara se fue a seguirla. Cada día lo hacía, pero siempre a escondidas, se tenía que controlar ahora más que nunca, ahora no eran niños y su amor por aquella chica había aumentado de una manera extraordinaria pero...también aumento su deseo por poseerla, por eso se alejó de ella, no la quería lastimar y ahora que ella se esforzaba tanto en esto.

- Ups mis libros... - Susurraba Mikan mientras levantaba los libros que se le habían caído en mitad del pasillo, dejando ver un poco de su ropa interior que ya no era para nada la inocente que tenía antes de frutillas, no...Ahora eran unas negras muy sexys y sin que ella lo supiera excitaba demasiado a cierto "gato negro"

-Mierda...necesito calmarme...-Se repetía así mismo mientras escondía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero algo le enojo enseguida...Tono apareció como de costumbre.

- PEQUEÑAAAAAAA - Grito el chillón de Tono, mientras abrazaba y apegaba a el a Mikan, logrando la molestia del espía que se encontraba escondido atrás de una pared. - ¿Porque aún no aceptas mi proposición de que lo hagamos? Natsume te tiene toda botada o no? - Le insinuaba "bromeando", pero en ese mismo instante sintió la mirada asesina del muchacho al cual nombro y un escalofrió de muerte rondo por todo su cuerpo.

-Moooo...Tono-Senpai deja de bromear - Decía sonrojada Mikan cosa que el escalofrió de Tono aumento de manera considerable y sentía cada vez más que su vida corría un grave peligro, pero de repente la mirada de la muchacha se deprimió- Además...Natsume debe tener alguna razón por la cual ya no se acerca a mí...tal vez ya no le gusto o ya no me ama...- Susurraba mientras las lágrimas caían poco a poco de su rostro y el corazón del muchacho se apretaba culpable.

-Pequeña...no digas eso, tu sabes que el te ama, te espero durante esos 3 años, practico su alice todo ese tiempo para poder defenderte, el realmente te ama - Le decía Tono mientras la abrazaba y la trataba de calmar.

-Senpai...será mejor que ya me vaya a la biblioteca, mi tío y Shiki-san me están esperando para empezar las clases particulares de alice - Le dijo Mikan mientras se forzaba a sonreírle y sin más se encamino a la biblioteca.

El silencio rondo por el pasillo y la mirada de ambos muchachos se posó en el otro.

- No crees que estas siendo muy duro con ella? ahora te necesita más que nunca, solo debes aprender a controlarte un poco - Le reprendió Tono a Natsume el cual lo vio un poco molesto, pero sabía que tenía razón.

-Ya lo sé, tú no tienes por qué decírmelo, solo que no quiero lastimarla... ha sufrido demasiado, no quiero que por mi culpa siga sufriendo - Dijo Natsume antes de comenzar a caminar a la biblioteca y sin escuchar lo último que dijo Tono.

-Ella sufre más cuando tu no estas a su lado...pero bueno, si no te la juegas ahora la perderás ya que cierto chico que está interesado especialmente en ella llegara el día de hoy a su clase- Pronuncio Tono mientras miraba la fotografía de un muchacho extraño.

En la biblioteca se lograba divisar a Mikan platicando y leyendo con su tío, Shiki-san y Bear el cual la reprendía cuando se distraía con algo más, pero de repente un libro se le vino a la mente a la muchacha, "rapunzel", no sabía por qué pero tenía ganas de leerlo en ese mismo instante, por lo que rápidamente casi corriendo fue a la zona de literatura infantil y sorpresivamente se encontró con Natsume leyendo aquel libro que ella tenía tantas ansias por leer, ambos se miraron sorprendidos y Natsume rápidamente se levantó para irse, pero Mikan tratando de impedir su huida lo abrazo apegando su cuerpo con el del muchacho.

-Por favor no te vayas, por favor ya no me dejes...-Suplicaba Mikan mientras lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, pero el chico rápidamente la empujo para alejarla, sin querer logrando que esta caiga al piso y que sus lágrimas cayeran cada vez más rápido - ¿Porque ya no me hablas?, ¿de verdad ya no me amas? - Le preguntaba llorando Mikan a Natsume el cual al verla así se sintió como el peor hombre del mundo y ya sin importarle nada se acercó a sus labios rápidamente.

Pero justo cuando sus labios estaban por rosarse un cuerpo masculino se lanzó sobre Mikan, sorprendiendo a ambos muchachos y sobre todo molestando a Natsume ya que los había interrumpido y más aún porque un extraño estaba abrazando a SU novia.

-¿¡Quién demonios eres tú?!- Le preguntaba más que celoso Natsume a aquel desconocido el cual levanto la cabeza y sin que nadie se lo esperara, beso a Mikan.

-Deseaba tanto volver a verte Sakura - Susurro el muchacho mientras besaba a una sorprendida Mikan.


End file.
